


The Library

by uniquepov



Category: Libraries (Anthropomorfic)
Genre: Gen, Yuletide Madness Drabble Invitational, yumadrin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-22
Updated: 2013-12-22
Packaged: 2018-01-05 11:49:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1093551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uniquepov/pseuds/uniquepov
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She is a part of me.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Library

**Author's Note:**

  * For [somnolentblue](https://archiveofourown.org/users/somnolentblue/gifts).



She is a part of me, and I am a part of her. I see her as she walks up the paved path to the front doors, laden with books and bags. I have watched her grow, nurtured her mind and her spirit as she sought shelter and escape within pages and words. From her first stuttering primer, her life has been lived here, with me, as much as any activities she might have outside these walls. I see our shared spark flickering away inside her, bright and shining amidst peace and tranquillity, sheltered from life’s battering winds and storms.


End file.
